<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Turns Blue by SofiaLuvsYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198016">Red Turns Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaLuvsYou/pseuds/SofiaLuvsYou'>SofiaLuvsYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Android Gavin Reed, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Other, Role Reversal, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaLuvsYou/pseuds/SofiaLuvsYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NInes and Gavin were out again for another case that needs to be solved. A few abductions had been reported across Detroit. And the two were up for the challenge to arrest whoever was behind it. But something happened along the way.</p><p>Follow the duo survive a hellhole of a nightmare. Are they going to survive it or not? </p><p>Just kidding, I suck at summaries. But that's just the whole thing you have to know before reading this. If you saw this on wattpad or something, I have rewritten everything here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coffee Splashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Connor!" Gavin walked towards the android's desk. He looked somewhat upset or angry. It made Connor sigh loudly. </p><p>"What do you want?.." The RK800 looked up and frowned. The brunet stopped working and stared at the Detective. </p><p>"Make me coffee." He grinned mischievously. "That's an order."</p><p>"How about, no?" Connor replied going back to his work. "I'm busy, Reed. I don't have time for your bullshit."</p><p>"What did you say?" Gavin slammed the desk and it made the machine startled. "I said make me a phcking cup of coffee."</p><p>Connor froze and nodded slowly. He didn't want to provoke the male again so he stood up, going to the break room. </p><p>"What a softie." the detective snorted and laughed. The RK800 came back with the coffee he wanted. But instead of drinking it then saying thanks, he poured the hot beverage in the android's head. The RK800 looked down in shame.</p><p>"Next time when I told you to do sh*t, you obey." He threw the paper cup in Connor's face then walked away. When Gavin came back to the break room, someone suddenly pinned him against the wall.</p><p>"The fu-" he looked at the figure and saw the familiar features. It was Nines with angry eyes.</p><p>"I saw what you did to Connor." The RK900 said with his deep voice.</p><p>"I was just pulling a prank!" He excused chuckling nervously.</p><p>"That doesn't look like a prank to me." He glared at the small man. His face went closer and gave the detective the look that he won't forget. "Next time, I see you hurting my predecessor. I won't hesitate to burn your apartment building with you inside tied up in a chair."</p><p>Gavin nodded shakily. Nines dropped him as a loud thud was heard. Everyone in the precinct looked at the two. While Fowler not giving sh*t about it. The android walked away and approached Connor to see if he was okay. Reed just sat there with fear painted in his eyes.</p><p>"You don't have to do that.." Connor sighed as he tries to fix his hair.</p><p>"I can't stand that sewer rat is harassing you." Nines replied.</p><p>The RK800 became silent as he looked down. "Excuse me.." He walked away heading to the comfort room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The case starts as the two visits a witness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently, we're experiencing a typhoon and I'm making myself busy by rewriting. The winds are fucking strong man.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a rainy afternoon. As for Gavin Reed, beautiful and favorite weather of his.<br/>
Luckily it was the detective's day off. So he was at home, playing video games.</p><p>A can of soda beside him, he vigorously clicks on the computer keyboard as he loses another game. Again.<br/>
Reed was supposed to be good at first-person shooters. He's so busy at work and his gaming skills got more rusty.</p><p>Gavin sighed loudly as he stops before he goes to rage mode.<br/>
The human went to bed and slept all day.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>The alarm rang loudly. Gavin groaned annoyingly and stopped the phone alarm. He sat up and noticed the date.</p><p>"Phcking work." The detective grumbled. Gavin stood up and made himself breakfast.<br/>
Suddenly three cats greeted him and it put a smile on his face.</p><p>"Good morning, dipsh*ts." He chuckled petting them one by one. He stood up and made himself a toast and a cup of coffee. Feeding the cats before doing that of course. His felines go first. With the heavy traffic and millions of road rage, Gavin dragged himself to work. A few co-workers greeted him while mostly would murmur at each other. They're talking about something about the Detective again. He's used to it, people tell shit about you. The human sat down in his desk and looked over the files that stacked beside the computer, not noticing Nines is in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Good morning, detective." The RK900 greeted.</p><p>"Sweet Christmas! You fucking scared me!" Gavin jolted in surprise.</p><p>"It's not yet Christmas, Detective." The android tilted his head. Not getting the expression Reed made. Gavin was clearly upset about it as well.</p><p>"Phck off." Detective Reed frowned and went back to work. The silence was soon heard from them. Gavin stood up and made himself the 13th cup of coffee.</p><p>"That's already your 13th cup, you should stop drinking." It made the RK900 a bit concerned.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Reed growled.</p><p>"I care because you will work inefficiently if you'll get sick.'' Nines answered back.</p><p>"I don't care, okay?" Gavin added. The android suddenly slapped the coffee cup out of his hand and it made the human more furious.</p><p>"You phcking piece of plastic-" Gavin tried to punch him but he successfully dodged.</p><p>"Your professionalism, Detective." The RK900 smirked. It made the small human even angrier. But he was just so fed up, instead, he sat down back in his desk and went back to work. Maybe giving the silent treatment would calm him down.</p><p>"A new case was assigned to you a few seconds ago." The android suddenly spoke informing Gavin.</p><p>"What kind?" Reed looked at Nines.</p><p>"Reports were made about a few humans and androids got missing. They were somehow connected due to the abductions happens at the same time." The RK900 explained.</p><p>"No sh*t, Sherlock." The detective commented. "Any witnesses?"</p><p>"There's only one from the abduction of a PL600 in the public park." He replied.</p><p>"Let's get going then." The human detective grabbed his belongings and walked out of the station as his android followed along.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>"The witness's name is Stefan Wholes. He saw how the PL600 was taken away." Nines informed Gavin as he stops the car. "And also made the 911 call."</p><p>The detective nodded. Both got out of the vehicle. They were in an apartment building just not far from the station. Both officers entered the place going to the floor where the witness is living. A fairly simple apartment complex, only a few resided there but most are humans. Gavin knocked at the door and was greeted by a blonde skinny guy in his mid-20s.</p><p>"What do you want?" Stefan slowly opened his front door and frowned.</p><p>"I am Detective Gavin Reed, and this is Nines." Reed introduced themselves. "We'll ask a few questions about what you've seen last night."</p><p>"Of course, the police..." The blonde man sighed. And opened the door widely. "Come in."</p><p>Officers entered the flat and it was tidy. The witness must've been a clean freak. Because of how everything is in place and dust was not seen. Stefan gestured the two to sat on the couch as both did.</p><p>"Do you guys want coffee?" He offered the two.</p><p>"No, but thank you." Gavin politely refused. Nines never have seen him this calm before. The Android would always see his asshole side, but this is new. Stefan sat across them and sighed loudly.</p><p>"You saw how the PL600 got abducted." Nines have spoken up.</p><p>The blonde human nodded slowly. "I was at the park last night to chill off my mind from drawing all day... I work as an illustrator for a book so I need to relax sometimes."</p><p>"I see... So what were you doing that time?" it was Gavin's turn to ask.</p><p>"I was sitting under a tree... Feeling the cold breeze, suddenly I heard muffled noises from behind." Stefan replied. "I thought some weird couple was fucking or something."</p><p>"and then?" the human police officer continued questioning.</p><p>"I looked behind and saw a man tackling an android. I saw its LED." the witness answered. </p><p>"What does the man look like?" The detective questioned once more.</p><p>"It was dark, but I got his facial features." Stefan continued. "He was an Asian looking man, around 30s or 40s. Also extremely well built."</p><p>"A muscle head," Gavin commented. "How did he got the android unconscious?"</p><p>"He was holding something.. I was hiding and I was far away so I didn't manage to see it..." Stefan sighed. "Poor thing... He didn't saw him coming."</p><p>The detective stood up and Nines followed him. "Thank you for your time." Gavin pulled out his calling card and gave it to the witness. "Please call me if you have some more information and if you need anything."</p><p>Stefan nodded. Both men walked out of the apartment and out of the building. Gavin sighed as he starts the engine of his car. "The fucker even had a device just to neutralized an android. Do you think we're dealing with a group here?"</p><p>"We still don't know, Detective." The RK900 replied. "But the captor seemed to have an objective. He wanted the android alive and not damaged."</p><p>"That's what we need to find out." the android's partner got in his vehicle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stressed Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin kind of blew up, I guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin went to work as usual. The abductions started to rise, but the androids were doubled more than the humans. It made him more stressed out than normal. No sleep, just coffee getting him to move. Files piled over his desk as he sat rubbing his temples.</p>
<p>"You look tired, detective." Nines suddenly talked looking at him against the desk.</p>
<p>"I always look like this, dipshit," Gavin mumbled tiredly. "Just focus on the case, will you? I have more files to read."</p>
<p>"I suggest you get some sleep." The RK900 added. "You obviously need it, Gavin."</p>
<p>"I can't sleep without finishing a case." The detective sighed loudly. "Phck off."</p>
<p>"But detective-"</p>
<p>"I said fuck off, so fuck off." The human growled. He's too stressed out to deal with the android. Nines noticed how he was really not in the mood for everything. So the android just let his partner be.<br/>Hours pass by, a few more cups of coffee later, Reed was even more cranky than earlier. He was like a woman in her period. So a few officers will just act normal about it, it happens all the time.</p>
<p>"This is a fucking nightmare..." Gavin growled. Nines noticed his stress levels rise up. "Got anything useful, tin can?"</p>
<p>"Only a few security footages of a break-in on a Cyberlife Warehouse." The RK900 informed his human partner. "You seemed stressed, Detective. Is it about the case?"</p>
<p>"What do you think?" the Detective made a sarcastic laugh. He stood up and walked over to the android's desk. "Where's the footage, microwave?"</p>
<p>Nines showed him the videos of the break-in. It was pretty straight forward, a group of men stealing a few android parts and thirium packs. But one particular male stood up against the crowd of criminals, the one that matches the witness's statement about the abduction of an android kidnapping. Gavin clicks his tongue and pointed at the screen. "Bingo, that's a clear image. Scan the face for me, Nines."</p>
<p>"Already on it." Nines scanned the face and got a match. "Karlo Santos, 39 years old. He lives in a Filipino Community in Detroit."</p>
<p>"Let's bust this guy." The Detective smirked. </p>
<p>"With your condition? You look like a fucking panda." the Android scoffed. "And there is a little information that you might want to see."</p>
<p>Gavin continues to read through the file and saw Elijah Kamski's name. He sighed loudly and turned to his partner. "No, Nines. We're not going to see that bastard."</p>
<p>"We might get more information on what was stolen." Nines continued. "Your stress levels increased, is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Stop scanning me will you?" Gavin growled. "No, we're not talking to him and we'll bust this Karlos guy."</p>
<p>"Detective, we cannot bust someone without the Captain's approval." the RK remained calm. "I suggest you calm down for, why not another cup of coffee?"</p>
<p>"Don't you fucking tell me what to do." the human was way too moody for Nines to handle. And as a machine who's inexperienced in this kind of situation, it will not end well. "You're not my fucking nanny!"</p>
<p>Nines slammed his hands on his desk and glared at Gavin. "You shut up, Reed. Do you have a thick skull? Because I fucking told you we can't bring Santos in without the Captain's approval. Fowler is out of town, remember?"</p>
<p>"Fuck Fowler! We need to continue this case!" the Detective became furious but that time Nines slammed his desk, it made the male flinched a bit. "You know what? I'm going home. Fuck you and your rules."</p>
<p>Reed walked out of the precinct. Everyone was eerily quiet as the human left. Not even murmurs were heard as they looked at Nines. Hank was just seen facepalming in his desk. </p>
<p>"What the fuck are you guys looking at?" The android glared at them as all went back to work with terrified looks on their faces. He went back to his desk and rubbed his temples. His LED is blinking crimson. Connor looked over to check on him. "If you're going to nag me, I don't have the temper to deal with you."</p>
<p>"I understand that you are stressed." The RK800 added. "But flaring up to Detective Reed was a bit rude."</p>
<p>"He started it, Connor." The RK900 looked at him.</p>
<p>"You don't fight fire with fire, Nines." Connor sighed. Ever since both became close, the RK800 acted like an older sibling to Nines. "And as I've observed, Detective was actually sensitive."</p>
<p>"I figured." He replied. "I saw his look earlier, he looked terrified."</p>
<p>"You better apologize, Nines," Connor said as he pats his younger brother in the shoulder before walking away back to his desk.</p>
<p>"How will I apologize?" Nines asked as he doesn't know how to do it.</p>
<p>"Maybe bring him something to eat?..." The RK800 answered and looked back. "Its easier said than done, but I know you can do it."</p>
<p>He finally walked to his desk as he goes back to work. The RK900 sighed loudly and looked back on his computer screen. Thinking of ways how the hell would he say sorry to his human partner. As he scrolls to the case file once again before leaving, he checks Elijah Kamski's file. It baffles him why was Gavin furious about the man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm doing this instead of reading, what am I doing lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cheeseburger and Reopened Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines gave the human a peace offering after their dispute at the precinct. Gavin enjoys the food as someone messages him suddenly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The RK900 knocked softly to Gavin's apartment door. A paper bag of food in his other hand, he sighs aloud nervously. A muffled sound was heard from the other side as the wooden door opened. The detective frowned as he saw his android partner. A cat in his arms and a few at his feet, he looks like he has been sleeping.</p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you, you must be sleeping.." Nines said nervously.</p><p>"What do you want?" Gavin frowned.</p><p>"I got food.." The RK900 said.</p><p>"Can't say no to food, come in." The detective let the android in.</p><p>The detective's apartment was decent. Nines was surprised at how tidy it was. An office in the far left and two rooms down the hallway. The living room is seen when entered, as the kitchen and dining area was in the right. He was amazed at how modern the place was. Nines handed the bag as the human gladly accepted it.</p><p>"Oh, my favorite." He smiles as he sees a cheeseburger meal inside. Gavin opened it and started to chow on the food.</p><p>"Detective.?" Nines spoke up as Gavin let out a hum in response. "I apologized for being rude earlier."</p><p>"Wow, you're apologizing? Is that you, Tin can?" Gavin laughed.</p><p>"I'm serious." the RK900 added.</p><p>"Whatever.." He said. "I'm sorry too. I was an ass earlier.."</p><p>For the first time, Nines finally smiled with no mix of a bitch attitude. A genuine grin.</p><p>"Don't be so happy about it." The detective chuckled. "You still owe me for scaring the shit out of my soul."</p><p>"Of course.." The RK900 nodded as he remembered another thing that he needed to talk about. "We need to talk about the case, Detective."</p><p>"We're not going to that Elijah guy." Gavin frowned. "It's useless, Nines. I don't get why you are so fascinated with meeting him..." </p><p>"I am not fascinated." the android's face turned sour. "There is little information about that specific burglary. If we get to know what is stolen, we can get some idea about the perpetrator's goal."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. You just wanted to learn more about your model, don't you?" the detective scoffed and continued to eat. He was going through his social media when a message popped up on his notifications bar that made his stomach turn. The human choked on his food and coughed loudly. Nines titled his head in confusion. "You alright, Gavin?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." The beat down cop dismissed it immediately. "Just a meme."</p><p>"Your stress level increased, just now." Nines scanned the human. “You would laugh and wheeze if you saw a meme.”</p><p>“Fuck your scans.” Gavin rolled his eyes and skimmed through the message and sighed loudly. “When are you planning on going to Kamski’s?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.” the machine simply replied.</p><p>“Alright.” the Detective tossed the cheeseburger wrap on the trash can nearby, it was shot perfectly. “We’re going there together.”</p><p>“You just told me earlier you don’t want to go.” The RK900 was confused. </p><p>“Well, I changed my mind.” Gavin looked at him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Nines sighed loudly. "I'll let you enjoy your meal. See you tomorrow, Detective."</p><p>"Nines, wait.” The brunet was about to leave when Gavin spoke suddenly.</p><p>"Yes, Gavin?..." The RK looked over.</p><p>"Never mind, see you tomorrow." Reed made a faint smile. Nines went to the front door and waved before going out. Gavin just let out a big sigh. Gripping his phone and called the number that messaged him earlier.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>"Detective Reed!" The android knocked on the door. It was early 8 am and the human hadn't come to work yet. Missing the briefing back in the precinct. The human didn't answer. Good thing the android knew how to pick the lock, digitally.</p><p>He unlocked the door with ease. Opening it and seeing the familiar place. The android walked down the small hallway and knocked on the first room which he presumed that it was Gavin's.</p><p>"Detective Reed?" Nines called out as he knocked again.No response. He knocked again. Gavin must've been a heavy sleeper. The android thought to himself. This feels like a boyfriend would do. Intruding? Wait, that's wrong. But it feels right, because of how he missed work and they have a case to finish. So the RK900 knocked one last time, but there was still no response.<br/>
He noticed it was unlocked. What a stupid android. So he slowly opened it.</p><p>"Detective Ree-"</p><p>No ones there. Where could he have been? Oh. Gavin's on the floor snoring loudly. Wonderful. Time to wake his ass up. Nines bent down and raised his hand to slap the detective real hard. Which he did as Gavin groaned loudly.</p><p>"Oof! What the phck?!" He whined and looked at the RK900 surprisingly. "Nines?"</p><p>"You didn't show up to work. So I went here to check on you.." Nines replied calmly. "I guess you slept too much."</p><p>"Fuck off." The human growled and sat up. </p><p>The android sighed loudly. “We have an appointment with Elijah Kamski, get ready.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t remind me of that shit.” Gavin scoffed and looked over his phone to check the time. “Give me a minute, I’ll get ready.”</p><p>The android nodded and left him alone in his room. God knows, maybe Nines will be making breakfast or standing still like a statue. Gavin rubbed his face and noticed the three cats in his bed. He can't help to smile a little to the most adorable sight. All three felines were sleeping peacefully. He stood up and got himself ready. Minutes later Reed walked out of his room smelling pancakes throughout his home.</p><p>"Your breakfast.." Nines placed a plate of newly cooked fluffy pancakes on the dining table.</p><p>"I didn't know you could cook," Gavin smirked.</p><p>"So you don't want it? Fine-" the RK900 started to take the plate but the detective stopped him.</p><p>"I didn't mean to say that! Cmon!" The detective started to eat. The android chuckled softly. It was his first time to actually see Nines with emotion. Minus the flare-ups, of course. The human started to eat. The food was delicious.</p><p>"Detective. Can I ask you something?" The RK900 asked as Gavin stopped and looked at him.</p><p>"You're already asking.." He frowned. "What is it?.."</p><p>"Your expression changes whenever I say Mr. Kamski's name. Is there something wrong?" Nines sounded concerned. Gavin paused. He didn't hate the said man. The detective just didn't want to bring up so many memories. His past.</p><p>"It's a long story, Nines.." Gavin said in a serious tone.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?.."</p><p>"I prefer not to bring it up.." the human replied and looked down.</p><p>"My apologies, Detective." The RK900 felt sorry. "If you were uncomfortable being around him, maybe you can stay back at the station while I talk to him?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Let's just get over with it." The human sighed loudly. "And it's not a big deal.. Just some random issue from the past."</p><p>"If you say so.." Nines added. "And Detective?"</p><p>"What now?.." Gavin was getting annoyed. “You ask too much…”</p><p>"What's the name of your cats?" the android continued.</p><p>The Detective seemed to soften as he grinned a bit. "The black one is Brad. While the ginger one is named Snaps."</p><p>"And the big fluffy white cat?"</p><p>"She's Elizabeth.. Just call her Liz for short." He replied. "She's a bit clingy but a sweetheart."</p><p>"I see.." The android nodded. “They seemed to like me earlier when I fed them.”</p><p>“Of course, you gave them food tin can.” the brunet laughed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>They had reached their destination. The mansion is located in the middle of nowhere.<br/>
Gavin sighed loudly. The RK900 got out of the car as the detective trails behind.</p><p>"You can stay here while I talk to him.." Nines suggested.</p><p>"No, it's fine. And after all, it's my case." Gavin replied. Both stopped at the front porch as Nines knocked softly.</p><p>An ST200 opened the door and tilted her head. "How can I help you?"</p><p>"Good morning.." Gavin greeted. "I'm Detective Gavin Reed and this is Nines.. We're here to speak to Elijah Kamski?"</p><p>"Ahh yes, you two were expected. Come in." The female android let the two gentlemen in. The men entered and looked around. The place was minimalist and a huge picture of Kamski himself was in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Please relax while Mr. Kamski gets ready." The machine added and left the two. Gavin was silent the whole time. Fidgeting and checking his phone from time to time. He looked anxious. Nines was looking around scanning the area. As a picture of Elijah and a very familiar woman caught his attention.</p><p>
  <strong>[Scanning..]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Scanning Complete.]</strong>
</p><p>Elijah Kamski and Amanda Stern. She was his former teacher. Nines blinked twice and moved away.</p><p>The ST200 approached them and smiled. "He will see you now.." She informed the two males. They followed her and saw Elijah himself sitting in the poolside drinking some tea. Gavin gulped. He hasn't seen him ever since the detective entered the Police Academy.</p><p>"What brings you here, RK900?" Elijah smirked and looked at the detective. It made him grin more.</p><p>"I guess you were aware of the Android abductions recently." Nines replied. "We would like to ask a few questions."</p><p>"Detective Reed. I thought you’d never showed up." Kamski brushed off the male android.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin and Nines went to Kamski's to gather more pieces of evidence. More info was given but in return, problematic family issues were resurfaced. And Detective Reed hated that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're here to ask you a few questions and that's it. Understood?" Gavin brushed him off trying to remain professional. “Now tell us, what do you know about these people?”</p><p>Elijah frowned a bit. He sighed loudly and asked one of the Chloes to show them Cyberlife’s confidential file. The RK900 watched intently at the holographic screen that was being shown to them.</p><p>"Ever since androids were created, we experienced a lot of burglary throughout the year. Around 5 times each year." the former CEO continued. “Most failed, but there’s one group that succeeded in stealing some of my inventions.”</p><p>“Stolen tech? Now that’s some Iron man shit.” Gavin scoffed. The android stared back at the detective and scowled in annoyance. “What kind of inventions are stolen, Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“Detective Reed,” Nines said in a warning tone. “I suggest you be on your best behavior.”</p><p>“It’s fine RK900, he’s always like that.” Kamski chuckled softly. He realized he slipped once Reed glared at him angrily. Elijah cleared his throat and turned back to his serious and calm manner. “They took a few pumps, some android limbs, and other parts that are used to fix androids. Like thirium and tools.”</p><p>“Do you have any ideas who could possibly be behind the break-in?” the tall gray-eyed brunette asked. </p><p>“Cyberlife has been investigating this group secretly, even after I left the company.” the male wearing a man bun answered. “A man by the name of Zlatko Androkinov and a few more people popped out from our searches. But due to lack of information about him, we couldn’t locate him or the others from his group.”</p><p>"I understand." The RK900 nodded slowly. “May I request to obtain those files immediately? It will be useful for our investigation.”</p><p>“Of course.” the billionaire agreed. “Chloe will send them to you as soon as possible. Expect them to be in Detective Reed’s email.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Kamski.” Nines bowed a bit and walked away.  Elijah grinned as the Android went out. Gavin was trailing from behind.</p><p>"Detective Reed?" The man suddenly spoke as the detective looked back and frowned.</p><p>"What?" He grumbled.</p><p>"May I have a word?" Kamski asked. It made Gavin a bit nervous. Going here with Nines was a total mistake, a regret. He knows this will happen eventually. Bad move, Reed.</p><p>"Sure. Make it quick.." The detective nodded and gestured to the android to wait for him in the car. Which the machine obeyed and went out. The smaller man asked as he crossed his arms "What do you want now?" </p><p>"You haven't read the news, did you?" Elijah sighed loudly.</p><p>"I don't read articles with the word 'Kamski' on it," Gavin replied with a very disrespectful tone.</p><p>"Elisha-" Cyberlife’s former CEO was about to say something but the detective cuts him out.</p><p>"Don't call me that name, you got it?" The police officer hated that.</p><p>"You can't outrun your past, Elisha Kamski." He said. Gavin felt like he was just stabbed in the chest.</p><p>"If you will just nag me and my decisions, I should go-" the Police officer scowled.</p><p>"Father is dying.." Elijah finally opened up. "He wants to see you before... He-"</p><p>"After all that bastard had done to me?" The detective flared up. "You don't know what happened, Eli."</p><p>"But that won't change a thing, he is still your father!" the man wearing a man-bun exclaimed. “He wants to see you one last time!”</p><p>"Your father! Don't you remember? He fucking disowned me!" He snapped. His voice rang throughout the place. "Just for what? Not living up to his expectations?!"</p><p>"He was not himself at that time," Elijah replied. "You know that!"</p><p>"That's always his excuse, I'm sick and tired of it." Gavin spat.</p><p>"Can you at least give him a chance?" the billionaire pleaded. "One last time?"</p><p>"I don't want to go back to that life, again." He replied. "People expect so much from you, because what? Oh, Right! I have the Kamski name! You need to be prim and f*cking proper, being dad's little trophy in front of his rich guests."</p><p>"That's not what I meant, Elisha-"</p><p>"Its Gavin fucking Reed." He growled and started to walk out of the place.</p><p>"Eli- I mean Gav.." Elijah sighed loudly and made a sad expression. The detective stopped midway. "You still have my number right?"</p><p>"I needed a filler for my contact list." The detective mumbled.</p><p>"Please contact me from time to time, okay?" He smiled sadly. "I want to keep in touch."</p><p>"I'll try." Gavin walked out. Even if he and their father never had a good relationship, he and Elijah had been close since kids. Even if both had different mothers. The RK900 waited at the detective's vehicle for more than 30 minutes. He was sure he heard shouting inside the Kamski residence. Nines finally sighed in relief when he saw his human partner walking out and approaching the car.</p><p>"Are you okay, detective?" The android asked as he noticed the human's stress levels are over than normal.</p><p>"Just get in the fucking car," Gavin said angrily as he walked to the driver's side.nThe car ride was dead silent. But Nines can feel something is wrong with Gavin.</p><p>"Detective?" The android asked.</p><p>"What?" The human asked. He still has an angry tone.</p><p>"Based on your stress levels, something is wrong." The RK900 scanned him once more. "Did you get into an argument with Mr. Kamski earlier?"</p><p>"None of your phcking business." He replied and continued to focus on the road. “Stop scanning me, got it? Just a horrible and stressful day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More hectic cases came in. The two are both tired as Gavin waves goodbye to Nines at the end of their shift. But even if Gavin did come home, he still worked on the case. </p><p> Nines went out to find his brother and saw him drinking in an android free bar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days have passed by, the investigation is still in progress. More and more were abducted. As for the two, no sleep. Well, most of them are. Once again, Detective Reed was finishing his 11th cup of coffee. He thinks the caffeine doesn't affect him anymore because as hours go by, he gets more tired. For the human detective's android partner, he's quite exhausted as well. The machine never had gone to stasis or sleep mode to recharge. So he's been running the low battery all week.</p><p>Gavin took a deep breath and one last look at his computer screen. "I'll work on this at home." He said as he stood up, grabbing his keys and phone.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, detective." Nines added with a tired tune.</p><p>"Uhm. Get some rest too, tin can. You look like shit." The man took his car keys, wallet, and phone then left.</p><p>It's already 4:20 am. The detective never actually slept. He can't doze off while a case was ongoing. So he just sat in his office all night working on his case. Gavin sighed heavily as he stared at the computer screen.</p><p>"Jeez, what a night." He talked to himself. Suddenly his white furry cat jumped in Gavin's lap. The man sighed happily and started petting her. "Hey there, sweetheart.."</p><p>The cat purred happily with the attention she's getting. While the detective was petting his pet happily, his phone started to vibrate. No one calls him in this unholy hour so he thought it was work-related. Gavin checked the caller ID and sighed. He hesitated for a minute but answered it anyway. “What do you want, Eli?”</p><p><em>” Is it wrong to check on my brother once in a while?”</em>Elijah answered on the other line. <em>” How are you?”</em></p><p>“Cases are a mess as usual.” Gavin replied and yawned loudly. “This is your first time calling me in like years, what’s up?”</p><p><em>” When are you going to visit Dad?”</em>Elijah asked and it made his younger brother quiet. <em>” Sorry I asked, you know it’s urgent, Els.”</em></p><p>” I don’t know, Eli…” Gavin rubbed his face out of frustration. “You know I’m busy, and I’m not really a fan of our old man… I can’t.”</p><p><em>”He kept asking about you, you know.”</em> the person in the other line continued. <em>”Just saying.”</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>"Connor?" The RK900 walked to the RK800's room and knocked, the android just came home from work and his older brother told him earlier that both of them were going to do something together. Hank made sure to give them separate rooms when both lived with him. He didn't want to hear arguments between them having no privacy and shit. Nines knocked again. He noticed the door was unlocked and no one’s there.</p><p>"He called just now." The old man walked past the tall android. "And the prick was piss ass drunk. I’m going to drive him home from the bar."</p><p>"Drunk? How? You said it yourself, my predecessor would not drink a drop of that beverage." Nines seemed so confused on why Connor would do that.</p><p>"Something was up.." Hank sighed. “Earlier, he told me he’ll just get some fresh air. He needed some space so I let him be.”</p><p>"What happened?” Nines asked. “Was it about the case you two were working on?”</p><p>The lieutenant looked at him and nodded. “Stress and pressure, earlier the family of the victim stormed to the precinct. I was out so Connor was the only available who talked to them. Shit got heated and they started blaming him for being slow on solving the murder.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good…” the RK900 commented. “I’ll bring him home, Hank. Just get some rest. I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>” Fine, here take this.” Hank gave him the car keys and sighed loudly. “Nag him for me, he’s making me worried.”</p><p>"Same here, Lieutenant." Nines muttered as Hank walked to the kitchen. He left the house to fetch his brother.</p><p>He reached the usual bar that Hank and Connor hung out on after work. It was an easy find for the android. Once the RK900 entered the place, he saw his older brother taking a swig of the blue beverage.</p><p>
  <strong>[Scanning…]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Scanning Complete…]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Anderson, Connor]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[RK800, #313-248-317 - 51]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Criminal Records: none]</strong>
</p><p>” Connor, it’s time to go.” Nines patted his older brother’s shoulder. Connor looked like a mess and the RK900 felt bad for him. “You’ve drunk enough.”Connor sighed tiredly and finished his drink. The brunet paid the bartender and wobbly stood up as his younger brother helped him exit the place. He was sure that the RK800 wasn’t aware that his other version was bringing him home. Nines almost carried him back to the car and sat him down at the passenger seat. </p><p>” We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Nines said as he started to drive away. The drunk android just nodded and fell asleep.</p><p>The next day, Nines entered Connor’s room and the door was unlocked. The RK800 isn't answering it. So the tall brunette with silver-gray eyes opened the wooden door. Connor was still fast asleep. His predecessor is gonna have a terrible hangover. The RK900 sighed loudly and placed a glass of thirium at the bedside table.</p><p>"Connor? It's time to wake up.." Nines slowly nudged the android. Hank told him to check on his brother so he did.</p><p>"F-fuck off.." The smaller android groaned annoyingly as he shifted to the other side. “Five more minutes.”</p><p>"Connor, I swear to RA9." Nines sighed loudly. The RK800 stayed quiet. With a pounding headache, he sat up lazily and looked down.</p><p>"What's wrong? You're not like this.." Nines grew concerned.</p><p>"Like what?" The RK800 replied annoyingly. "I'm fine-"</p><p>"You were drinking last night, which you don't do. You're not fine, what's wrong?" Nines asked once more with a slight raise of his voice.</p><p>"I-I.." Connor stuttered and held his head down the migraine slowly eased as he tried to fix his messy hair. “Just a rough day.”</p><p>The RK900 softened his voice. "You can always talk to me, right? We got each other’s backs remember?”</p><p>"I thought the alcohol would help." The smaller brunette chuckled dryly. “No, it didn’t. It just gave me a shitty headache. I felt down... And there were times I didn't want to go to work... It was like I didn't have the motivation to do anything. Yesterday was just the tipping point. It’s too much, Nines. " The RK800 explained. "I even forgot to walk Sumo multiple times now."</p><p>"When was the last time you got a day off?" the RK900 asked his predecessor.</p><p>"Never had one.. Ever since I started working after the revolution." Connor replied. “I guess I needed it after all.”</p><p>"Get some rest, I'll call the captain you'll be off for the day. You’ve been working your ass off even at Jericho." Nines stood up and patted Connor's back. "You need it."</p><p>The RK800 slowly nodded and sighed loudly. The tall brunette gave him the mug of thirium. "And, if something is wrong.. Please don't hesitate to talk to me? As Hank told us.."</p><p>"Don't follow his footsteps." Connor continued. "I know, I was stupid."</p><p>"I sound the older one now." The tall android joked. "You should be the one nagging me."</p><p>"Sorry, your big brother made an oopsie last night." He laughed.</p><p>"The same big bro that told me to bring food to a sewer rat." Nines chuckled. “I can’t believe I did apologize to him”</p><p>"Oh yeah, how's between you two?" Connor was now curious about the two's 'relationship'. “You told me about what happened back at Mr. Kamski’s.”</p><p>"It's okay I guess... Detective Reed is slowly becoming less of an asshole." Nines answered. “But I still don’t get why he was angry back there. Both of them talked privately. Which is pretty unusual for two people who just met.”</p><p>"Really?" The RK800 drank the mug that Nines gave him. “Maybe they knew each other. You know, maybe they were friends.”</p><p>"I already find it rather suspicious.” Nines added. “I tried to ask him about it, but I don’t have the guts to do such an act.”</p><p>"Check his file, maybe that can give you some answers." Connor shrugged. “You scan him right? Found something?”</p><p>"Nothing apparently." the RK900 replied. “Nothing weird or anything.”</p><p>"Yeah, just ask him about it.” The RK800 stood up and regretted doing that. He held his head and groaned. “Bad idea, fuck my head hurts.”</p><p>“That’s what you get from drinking, Eight.” Nines half-joked and laughed. “And fix your hair, it’s wild again.”</p><p>“I already gave up on my hair, Nine.” Connor waved him off and went to the bathroom. “And you’re late for work, your detective boyfriend might be waiting for you.”</p><p>“My- what?” his younger brother froze and widened his eyes in shock. “He is not my boyfriend, Connor.”</p><p>” Sure, you two bantering like an old married couple back at the precinct? Totally nothing.” the brunet laughed loudly. “I got some files for you to check on your desk, read them when you get there. Might be useful.”</p><p>“Are you two going here for breakfast or what?!” Hank shouted across the home. “You two are making the food wait!”</p><p>” We’re coming!” both RK said in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took a while to update sorry fam xD I did a few fixes on the plot as well. So hopefully it's already smooth sailing. (Still working on the ending though)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys went out to go arresting guys and finds new shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember the files Kamski sent over days ago?" Gavin looked at his partner as he relaxed in his office chair. "A few footages of the group stealing from a Cyberlife warehouse and some filed reports. Took me like a whole night to finish checking everything."</p><p>"Wait, so you just reviewed them just now?" RK900 was in shock. “Detective, you should've just given them to me. Maybe I’ll get the job done earlier.”</p><p>“Shut up, Nines.” Reed rolled his eyes and stared at his computer. “You know how many cases we handle right? We have like 6 or 9 on our table. And besides, I don’t want to be completely useless around you.”</p><p>“Valid. So what did you find?” Nines asked and walked to the Detective’s desk to check what kind of info the man had.</p><p>"A few clips of some suspects infiltrated the Cyberlife warehouse and that's it." The police officer replied. "And remember this Karlos guy last time? I found someone from one of the clips who matches his description.”</p><p>Nines was impressed about the Detective’s discovery. “May I see it?”</p><p>Gavin showed him the CCTV clips and zoomed in to the man they are planning to arrest. The suspect was seen with a group of hooded and covered people. “So, can we file an arrest warrant now?”</p><p>“Already ahead of you.” The RK900 smirked and stood up.</p><p>On the other side of Detroit, there was a small Filipino community that everyone knows. It was easy to locate because of the distinctive surroundings. Both officers reached the place and looked around. Some people in the streets started to glance at them, especially the RK900.</p><p>"<em> Hala, ang gwapo. </em>" The other female bystander said to her friend.</p><p>"<em> Sayang, Android eh. </em> " Her friend replied. " <em> Parang sila ata nung maliit na yun." </em></p><p>"Okay, what the actual fuck are they saying?" Gavin looked at Nines and frowned.</p><p>"They're talking about us." The android replied. "On how I look handsome and how we look like a couple."</p><p>"WHAT? PHCK NO!" The detective exclaimed as more people stared at them.</p><p>"You're making a commotion, detective." The RK900 frowned.</p><p>"Let's just go.." Gavin sighed loudly and went on his way as Nines followed. They reached the depths of the community, asking a few bystanders. People barely knew the guy, all they know is that he's unemployed and a part of some shady shit. The officers went to the floor where the suspect's apartment is. Detective Reed knocked and no one answered. But they heard a muffled noise. Nines nodded at the detective and both took their guns out. The tall brunette android kicked the door. There he was trying to get out of the window.</p><p>"DPD Freeze!" Reed pointed the gun towards the man. The suspect froze for a split second before jumping through the window. A few strings of curses came out of the human detective before chasing the perp after. As for the android, instead of jumping down the window he instead ran downstairs to try to catch up with his partner. Gavin was no longer to be seen when the RK900 got down. Nines frowned as he tried to locate his human partner which he successfully did, so after a few twists and turns the android saw Reed in the alleyway cuffing their suspect down.</p><p>“Stop moving for fucks sake-” Gavin managed to cuff Karlos after a few minutes of struggle. Nines sighed loudly and helped the detective.</p><p>“Your hands are bleeding.” Nines pointed it out as he scans the male. </p><p>“I know, tin can.” Reed shrugged it off. “Jumping from a window was a bad idea, I forgot I’m not a fucking cat.”</p><p>“Let me see it, Gavin.” the RK900 grabbed the detective’s injured palm carefully. Gavin frowned at the gesture, but deep inside he liked the small care. The android scanned the injury quickly and sighed loudly. “Good thing the cuts are not too deep, we’ll have that cleaned up back at the station.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” Reed rolled his eyes then Nines suddenly pulled a small glass shard on his hand that made the human hissed aggressively. “The fuck was that for?!”</p><p>“There’s a remaining shard, I simply took it off.” the android stated. “My apologies for not informing you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>"I would never give information to cops! Over my dead body." The criminal spat. Nines looked at the two-way mirror and shook his head. Gavin frowned a little. The android left the interrogation room leaving the suspect alone.</p><p>"I'll show you what interrogation really is, tin can." The detective chuckled. "You're too soft on him."</p><p>"Okay then, show me." The android added and grinned. The human detective smirked at the RK900 before entering the room. Nines went to the other side to watch his partner.</p><p>"Let me guess, the last one was the bad cop and you're the good cop?" Karlos laughed.</p><p>"How bold of you to assume I'm the good cop." Gavin frowned. Karlos frowned at the detective while the man was showing pictures and reports about him.  Reed pointed at a CCTV screenshot that the detective found not so long ago. "Nights ago, you abducted an android PL600 to be specific at the public park. Remember that?"</p><p>"That's not me." He replied defensively. Gavin didn't buy that and just stared at him with an annoyed look. Karlos frowned. "Listen, I was just paid to be one of their men. I don't know a single thing on what they're going to do with those parts."</p><p>"So that confirms that you’re the one who took the PL600 away.” the Officer added. “And I didn’t say a thing about parts, so what do you mean by that?”</p><p>"They just told me they need androids so they can salvage some parts.” the suspect became anxious all of a sudden. “I was just paid to do the job, I don’t know shit about them!”</p><p>"Fucking lies.. Who are they?! You can't just accept a job without knowing your employer. So tell me!" Detective Reed slammed the manila folder and glared furiously. It made the man in cuffs flinch. "All I know they work on some kind of experiment! That's it!" Karlos confessed. "They kept saying about making androids to humans and its fucking disgusting!"</p><p>It made Reed smirked inside. He managed to make the perp spill the beans."What else?"</p><p>"Those people are experimenting on Androids, they’re like some crazy cult!” the man said more. “I don’t know what they are doing with the humans, but the room is just filled with blood. Mixed with thirium and human blood. And some are even screaming-”</p><p>Gavin narrowed his eyebrows then left the room. Nines, Hank, and Tina were watching the whole thing as the police lieutenant chuckled. Nines stayed silent as his likeness toward Detective Reed grew. He was still in denial about those feelings of his thinking it was maybe just infatuation because of how the human was good in his field. But to think of it, Connor might be right.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>"So how's the questioning?" The RK800 asked the RK900 as both were in the break room drinking coffee, taking a break from a very tiring half day of work.</p><p>"It ended well, the suspect confessed." Nines answered and finished his cup before throwing it in the nearby trash can. "Yeah, and all we need to do is locate them." Gavin entered the room and started to make himself another cup, which is probably his third.</p><p>"Nice work, Detective Reed." Connor said professionally.</p><p>"Yeah whatever, tin can. You should be the one questioning him, not me." The detective clicked his tongue in annoyance. “But whatever, we got the info we needed anyway.”</p><p>"My apologies, I was in the evidence room during the interrogation." The android said calmly and grinned. “But I’ll make up to you guys soon.”</p><p>"Blah, blah. C’mon Nines. We have to check on that missing person case that got reported earlier, maybe there’s a link." Gavin scoffed and started to walk away with his coffee cup, bringing his hot drink to his desk. </p><p>"Sorry about him." The RK900 crossed his arms and glanced back to his older counterpart. "No worries, I got used to his asshole attitude over time." Connor snickered.</p><p>"Don't be... I wanna smack him." Nines frowned.</p><p>"It's fine, really. Reed's no longer violent like before, thanks to you.” the RK800 grinned. </p><p>"Eight, I swear. I'll deck you if you won't stop. " The younger threatened. "And you owe me 100 dollars." </p><p>"Wait, I thought we already talked about that? I'm paying you when I got my paycheck." Connor answered. "Fuck, Nine. Don't rush me."</p><p>"Nines! I swear if you're not going here, I'll turn you into a refrigerator!" The detective shouted across the precinct.</p><p>"I'm coming!" Nines sighed loudly and patted Connor's shoulder before leaving. The smaller brunet mouthed a 'good luck' as the RK900 rolled his eyes and walked away. </p><p>"I heard about the interrogation, Reed scared that guy to death." Hank entered the break room and saw Nines left. </p><p>"Yeah." The android finished his coffee and started to check the case files he was assigned to using the government-issued tablet he has. "Hey, Hank. Did they sent the autopsy results on that Williams Case?"</p><p>"Yep, the file's in your desk. Just check it later." The lieutenant made himself a cup of coffee then sat beside his android partner. The RK800 just grinned looking elsewhere. "You scare me when you do that face. You're like going to take over the world or something." The old man jokes.</p><p>"Can I just enjoy the moment, Hank? I'll check that file, if you may excuse me." The brunet smirks and grabs his belongings before going back to his desk. </p><p>"Gavin slipped while walking back to his desk. Coffee spilled everywhere." Tina suddenly was beside Hank which made the old police lieutenant startled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New chapter lovelies &lt;3 Sorry for not posting for a while. I've been busy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No Time to Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Where am I?" The detective asked with a paranoid tone. "Where's Nines?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early morning and the RK900 was assigned to cook breakfast. The task was easy for the android, brewing the coffee and making simple toasts for a change. Seconds later, Connor walked out of his room. Smelling the food throughout the Anderson household.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Eight." The RK900 greeted as he saw the RK800 went straight to the coffee machine and started making a cup of beans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Nine." Connor greeted back, scratching his messy brown hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hair looks like a berry bush. Tame it." The taller android teased. He places the toast on a plate and puts them down the dining table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, I already gave up." The brown-eyed android replied and drank his coffee. "Cut me some slack, I just woke up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, Connor." Nines laughed softly. "I heard Fowler changed your shifts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, " Connor looked at him and he hummed a reply. "I think I should wake Hank up. Did you feed Sumo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, I did. He's in the garden right now, running around." The blue-eyed Android replied. "Okay, thanks." The RK800 now went to Hank's room, to try to wake their old man up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Nines swore he heard the lieutenant's annoying voice and he can't help but chuckle. Connor must've slapped him to wake him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can wake me up without slapping me, Connor." Hank sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're hard to wake up, Hank. So you left me no choice." The brunet answered. "Whatever.." Lieutenant Anderson sat on the dining table and Nines served him a cup of coffee. "Thanks for cooking, Nines."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." The android smiled and sat between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any agendas today?" Hank asked and took a bite of his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to talk to one of Larry Williams's brothers. I reviewed the evidence last night, and I saw something." Connor answered. He sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll call one of them for an appointment." The lieutenant agreed and looked at the RK800. "Are you okay? You look like you played games all night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Captain Fowler sent new paperwork to review last night." The brunet drank his coffee. "Had to finish them, they're due today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. After this, we'll get our deserved day off." Hank chuckled. "What about you, Nines? How's the case you and Reed working on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which case?" The RK900 questioned and finished his meal. "We have 5 active cases right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Android one. How was it? You said that the suspect told you guys about a warehouse right?" The police Lieutenant said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gavin and I will be checking it out today." The taller Android replied. "That's the only lead we got, so hopefully we can arrest them there or find more information."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful." The gray-haired man said with a worried tone. "Don't split up, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" The tall android titled his head. "That's how people die in horror movies," Connor added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct." Hank nodded in agreement. "See? Connor knows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two." Nines chuckled softly. "Don't worry too much, we'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here." Gavin slowly parked his car beside the abandoned building. The RK900 nodded and got out of the passenger seat. The place was straight from a horror film. A run-down warehouse that half of its roof looks like it's gonna falls apart. The surroundings were taken over by nature. As trees grew throughout the area, vines covered the wall and tall grass took the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place looks like it would collapse in any minute." The RK900 scanned the area to see if there were any threats, he found none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's make it quick, I have a game event to participate later night." Gavin sighed and started to walk towards the broken-down building while the android wearing a turtleneck followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men entered the premises with extreme caution. Making sure the coast is clear. "Detective, are you sure this is the right place?" Nines muttered to Reed. "And just in case, I'll call back up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This was the given address. And we don’t have much of a choice, this is the only lead we got." The detective replied as a few curses were mumbled after he stepped on a twig that surprised him. "Yeah good thinking, Tin Can. I don't want to die tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warehouse they entered was cleared out. Not even a piece of single furniture was found on the large clearing. But the two noticed a corridor on the left side of the building, leading to another big establishment. The human gestured the android to follow him. The RK900 obeyed and both men entered the said corridor. They walked and noticed a single door in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get behind me," Gavin instructed as he ready his service gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's too dangerous. Let me first." Nines disagreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're too stubborn for a toaster." Detective Reed frowned. "I'll be fine-" "I will not allow you to go in first." The RK900 insisted. "Get behind me, now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for phck's sake.." The human mumbled and got behind the android. "There? Happy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Detective?" Nines froze as he was still holding his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What again?" Gavin was becoming annoyed. "Am I not behind enough?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I sense motion behind the door." His Android partner was already trying to call for backup, but his communications are offline. And it made the machine stop his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People? How many?" Gavin sighed. This is gonna be a rough day. "Call backup for fuck's sake, we'll be dead meat if we go in there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Around five and my communications are offline." Nines turned to his human partner, his face filled with worry and panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Gavin reaches for his phone and tries to get in touch with the backup. The detective froze when he felt a firearm on his head. "Great, now we're fucked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put down your weapons or we'll shoot." A group of armed men cornered the two police officers in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin slowly woke up. The last thing he remembered someone black him out using the back of a gun or something. The detective opens his eyes and realizes that both of his arms and feet are bonded on a floor-mounted metal chair. The ropes that held him were extremely tight and uncomfortable. The human looked around with his head frantically, his android partner suddenly came to his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're awake finally." A man said as he approached. The unidentified male scanned the detective's body language and it made him chuckle a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where am I?" The detective asked with a paranoid tone. "Where's Nines?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male gets closer as Gavin notices something in the side of his eye. A LED and an uncanny resemblance to the RK900's predecessor, Connor. "Do you mean the RK900?" the RK800 grinned wickedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Connor... You bloody bastard." The detective said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean that weakling? Oh dear RA9 no..." the android frowned. "That scared-looking puppy who only knew to be that lieutenant's little pet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human detective realized it's just another copy of that specific machine. Maybe that Android was the old police lieutenant had been talking about. An exact copy of Connor that held the old man in gunpoint. Good thing they survived that shit. "Where's Nines?" He asked again but this time, his tone was a bit more demanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You worry too much for that android, don't you?" the android sighed heavily. "It's just a machine pretending to be human why are you as-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That android is my motherfucking partner, what else would I ask?!" the human snapped and it made the unnamed machine a bit annoyed. "Answer me, where the fuck is my partner?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its location is none of your business." the RK800 answered coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you gonna do to us?" Detective Reed asked once more. "People will eventually notice we're missing, and I am damn sure they will try to find us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humans talk too much." The machine's chocolate brown eyes turned dark as he pulled out a packaging tape to place in the police officer's mouth. With a lot of moving around, he successfully taped it to keep him shut. "Finally, you're quiet." he chuckled. Gavin narrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To answer your question, androids wanted to be recognized as citizens among the humans." the RK800 copy answered. "And we'll make that happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made the detective furious. He knew what the asshole meant. Reed tried to move from the uncomfortable ropes. "Calm down, detective. " he chuckled darkly. "Soon you'll find out what it feels to be like us." The brunet started to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The RK900 booted up as he was strapped down in an operating table. The last thing he remembered, those men paralyzed him using some kind of tech before shutting him down for a while. He tried to move as the restraints stopped him from doing so. Nines scanned the area. The room was like an operating room with a horror aspect. The only light was the bulb above him. The android also noticed some preserved human limbs and even a cadaver that made his entire system turn. The machine tried to call for help, but his communications are still offline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, subject 89 is awake." someone wearing a surgical mask walks over and stares intently at the stripped-down machine </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Force the android to shut down, we'll start the operation." his companion commanded who is also wearing a mask. Before Nines could even shout or scream for help, he was forced to shut down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLOOOOOO I'm alive I swEARRR currently doing shit :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hank, do you think Nines and Detective Reed will be fine?.." the RK800 asked suddenly as they drove away. "I don't know, Connor.." The lieutenant sighed as he focused on the road. "I don't want to give you false hope." The brunet android looked over the passenger window as the rain started to fall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines woke up and felt like his body was on fire. The male moved his head a bit to try to assess what was happening around him. Blood was everywhere, mixed with blue and even red. Earlier, the brunet was not aware what was happening to him. But the Android knew it was a horrible feeling. Even if he was unconscious, he felt  his body was being torn apart. There were instances that he woke up but those people were forcing him to get back to unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Run a diagnosis." One of the figures who towered above him commanded the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The body's healthy, but still weak. We just have to transfer him some blood." the other one added. "And make sure that his body will stay intact."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any health issues?" Another figure but in. "We should check out for those."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines heard them and looked at a tube that goes through his skin. They're infusing human blood on him. It made him panic. His breathing started to fasten and the heart monitor beside him started to beat like crazy. The group that did the disturbing experiments on him towered above, looking at the male. It made his heart race even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, RA9 had heard your prayers." the man said to Nines. "To become human." the other one continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nm-" he tried to speak to them but failed and tried to sit up but he couldn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you see, Nines? The one you've been dreaming of, RA9 granted it to you!" the one who experimented on him said excitedly. Nine's vision started to disappear as they sedated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They've been missing for more than 24 hours now." Hank told the Captain who's just stressed as he is. "The search party team who went to that warehouse haven't seen them at all. Fuck I think that shit was a trap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prepare the other team, try to locate them using their devices. Or even try to locate Nines." Fowler commanded as the police lieutenant nodded and walked out of the glass office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor is pacing left and right in the department trying to call his 'younger brother' Nines. He was anxious why the RK900 wasn't answering his calls and the fact that he didn't come back to report in was even more concerning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Con." The police lieutenant got the worried sick android's attention. "We got a location just now, it's from Nines' tracker." The smaller brunette nodded and followed Hank out of the precinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- What?” Connor froze, how come he didn’t see a thing from his UI? “ That doesn’t make sense! I was trying to track him for like an hour now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything doesn’t make sense, Connor. I don’t know either.” Hank sighed loudly. “It’s like from a fucking book at this point, cmon let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hank, do you think Nines and Detective Reed will be fine?.." the RK800 asked suddenly as they drove away. "I don't know, Connor.." The lieutenant sighed as he focused on the road. "I don't want to give you a false hope." The brunet android looked over the passenger window as rain started to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Gavin remembered that he was being dragged to another room before knocking him out again. The same people that experimented on the RK900 a few hours back looked down at the unconscious detective and grinned wickedly. Nines saw a familiar figure lying on the operating table in the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him panic. The male tried to sit up and save his partner but failed to do so due to the restraints that stopped him. "G-g-gn-" the brunet stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Search the area!" Hank commanded the other group of police officers as all of them took their guns out. "Don't miss a single spot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're with me, Connor. Scan the building." The lieutenant continued and took his issued handgun out. The RK800 just nodded and followed the old man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They had surrounded us! You told us this place was discreet!" one of the scientists panicked and ran to the RK800 android. "Do something you little shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Doctor." Another male walked to them. He looks old with his untamed beard, long brown messy hair and tired eyes. "You better have a plan, Zlatko." The doctor hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"60, show them the escape hatch." the old man commanded as the android nodded. "What about the  subjects?" The Connor look-alike asked. "You'll leave a mess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just take the equipment and go, we don't have use for dying people. They're all a failure anyway." he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The latest ones were a success, Zlatko." The unnamed doctor crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We still have no use for them. And they're easy to locate, so fucking leave them. Understood?" The old man snapped and looked at the RK800-60. Which when the machine noticed his gaze, it made the Android tense up and straightened his posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor scanned the dimly lit hallway before Hank went in. Some light blinks from on to off, and multiple metal doors left and right. Both police officers searched every room, which are all storage of tools from the warehouses' former use. One door stood out from the rest. It was full shut and a blurry glass window was covered with some kind of thin sheet. The lieutenant narrowed his brows and pushed the piece of metal open. The gray hair male heard the opening sounds and pointed his flashlight inside. </span>
  <span>When it swung open, they saw the inside. It was filled with piling up human cadavers. Some are even days old, and even rotting. The strong smell escaped through the air and it was disgusting. "Holy shit-" Hank looked away and tried not to gag. </span>
  <span>Connor seemed to be calm even if he also wanted to get out of the room. He scanned the pile as he widened his eyes and saw someone or something that made him anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nines!" The RK800 dashed to a pale naked body that resembled his upgraded version. He quickly  took off his jacket and carried him away from the pile, making sure the unconscious RK900 was covered.  He anxiously checked to see if the male is fine. Hank radioed everyone that they found the missing android. While the brunet was checking Nines, he froze. Connor checked him once more and realized he has a pulse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Connor, what's wrong? Is he alive?!" The lieutenant looked at his partner. “Is he alright?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He’s okay… Just, something's off." the RK800 turned to the old man. "I can’t interface with him. He feels... Human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it, Lieutenant." Officer Chen got the update as she was taking a left from another corridor. The lady turned to her fellow workmate, Officer Miller. "Nines had been found." Chris stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Tina added. "Let's find Gavin, he might be here somewhere in those rooms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the identical hallway. Broken lights, horror-like surroundings, and metal doors. Another hatch with a covered glass window was found. "That smell.. It's.." Chris turned to his work partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thirium." Tina continued. Both officers opened the door, and the scent was even stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, it's even worse-!" Miller covered his nose as Chen did the same. She checked every part of the room. It was filled with deactivated androids and spare parts. Blue blood littered the floor. But one form stood from the rest. A naked android hugging its knees. The machine was trying to hide itself from the light. </span>
  <span>The two officers spotted the figure. They looked at each other as Tina nodded and carefully approached slowly. She noticed the android twitched as it moved away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're here to save you. You're safe." Officer Chen said softly. The figure noticed her and it looked up. Tina and Chris froze as they recognized the android. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no don't-" the machine whispered out as stress level warnings filled his vision. He was physically shaking and hid even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gav, it's us." The lady officer said calmly. She looked at her partner and nodded as Chris alerted everyone at their coms. "It's okay." </span>
  <span>The android looked at the two figures above him. He recognized them immediately. But instead of calming down, his stress levels sky-rocketed. Gavin's vision started to blur and darken with warning messages as Chris and Tina shouted his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might need this." Ben gave the police lieutenant a cup of coffee. "Where's Connor?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's with Nines in the hospital." Hank replied and gladly took the mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fowler told me everything, what happened to them back there?" his workmate looked at Gavin's unconscious state lying on the infirmary bed. </span>
  <span>Hank shrugged tiredly and gulped the last drops of his hot drink. "Dunno, even Connor can't explain it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going to happen to Reed?" Ben asks softly. "He's in bad shape."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tina told me Gavin went to emergency stasis because of high stress levels." Anderson answered. "I asked Connor about it, he said it'll be hard to wake him up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Nines?" Collins looked at the Lieutenant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stable, but the doctors need to check him if he has health complications." Hank answered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris approached the two. "A man suddenly came barging in and finding Reed's whereabouts. He said he saw the news."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Hank cocked his head thinking maybe some nosy civilian that wanted information about the case. "If it's that nosy journalist girl, don't let her in. I swear, she's a fucking headache."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Cyberlife's former CEO, Elijah Kamski." Miller quickly replied.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas guys! How are you all? My break just started so I posted a chapter that took too long to write because of how busy I was.</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Wanna reach out to me? You can message me at Wattpad or Instagram!</p><p>Wattpad: @SofiaLuvyou<br/>Instagram: @_colorelesswater</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>